


MCYT genshin Impact AU - Technoblade and his vision -

by MCuserthrowaway



Series: MCYT genshin impact AU [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, genshin impact au, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCuserthrowaway/pseuds/MCuserthrowaway
Summary: Technoblade was always an outcast. Which was why he was very surprised to get a vision--Broad Technoblade backstory plus vision.Technoblade hasn't gotten the 'blade' yet I have a plan for that part.
Series: MCYT genshin impact AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139540
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	MCYT genshin Impact AU - Technoblade and his vision -

**Author's Note:**

> GENSHIN IMPACT AU
> 
> this was finished at like 12 AM so please do tell me about mistakes and I'm fine with critism.

Techno was always an outcast. That was for sure.

Maybe that was why he never know where he was from, only that he was orignally left at Snezhnaya, and was a stow-away to Liyue.

Techno never liked Snezhnaya, it was very cold and very... cruel. Didn't help that he stuck out like a sore thumb, he had pig like ears, pink hair, and blood red eyes.

Though Liyue wasn't much better.

When ever he was in Liyue, he'd always get stared at and some snarky comments. 

_"surpised he isn't in a zoo"_

_"He's a 'runt' as they say correct?"_

_"he looks more like a beast than a human"_

At first it really hurt, but as time went on he didn't care as much. They still caused him to stay away from Liyue most of the time. Instead Opting to travel along Teyvat. Though mostly sticking to the region of Liyue because he grew familiar with it. Though Techno had a few run ins with amber and perhaps going a bit too far on Adepti lands. Other than that he was fine... well except for the treasure hoarders.

Treasure hoarders stole whatever they could get their grubby hands on, and would most definitely steal any of the few items Techno had. 

But right now, he was in an even worse situation than treasure hoarders. Techno was battling the Fatui. While Techno knew how to fight, he didn't know his limits and had two options, fight or flight.

Though a quick examining of the surrounding area, which was well a ruin would make it hard for him to ruin inside a cave, especially because the entrance was blocked. He would need to fight the Fatui.

_great_

There was a electro one, an geo one, and a pyro one.

Quickly Techno jumped around and climbed up on a short pillar the size of an adult human

"Ha little beat- you can run... but you can't hide" The electro one said with an ice cold chuckle after it which sent a chill down Technos spine. 

Techno jumped and plunged attacked onto the electro one causing him to fall to the ground as Techno dodged a fire arrow from the pyro one. 

With a few swings, Techno was able to fend off the pyro one and keep the electro one stunned for enough time for him to throw a good _swoosh_ at the geo one, weaving past him and climbing onto yet another pillar.

"you... rascal" he heard the electro one say, as he charged at Techno and nocked down the pillar, though leaving enough time for Techno to jump off and land a finishing blow on the electro one. Techno cringed slightly at the blood that now stained his clothes.

But he had no time to dally, as an enraged pyro Fatui opened fire at Techno, causing him to get hit in the arm. Though he soldiered on as he quickly made a circle around the geo one before he whipped around and slashed at the pyro one nocking the pyro one into the little lake that was in the cave causing the fire from the pyro ones weapon to be useless.

Techno turned back around Techno narrowly dodged the geo ones attack and with a couple of swings and stabs from Techno, the geo one laid dead on the ground. Techno turned around to see the pyro one try and use his now useless crossbow to be used as a melee weapon, but in vain as Techno landed one last blow to his chest.

Techno took a few deep breathes, and regaining control of his breathing.

He decided to open the chest that the Fatui where guarding, letting out a little "Heh?" as he held a very nice blade.

He stood up and looked at the blood pool that he had created, something caught his eye. It sparkled in the blood. Curiouse and feeling a strange draw to it, Techno crouched down and picked it up. Wiping off the blood he gasped.

It was an electro vision.


End file.
